Entirely electronic purchase transactions are now frequently made using portable touch screen devices. These purchases are often conducted with handheld devices that use touch screens to receive user input. Current navigation menus for graphical user interfaces of mobile web pages and applications often mimic the layout of web browser navigation menus designed to be used with laptops or desktop computers with peripheral devices such as a keyboard and mouse. Mobile web sites and applications that are specifically designed for use with mobile touch screen devices exploit the entire touch screen surface but are difficult to navigate with a single hand. Current navigation menus and are also difficult to navigate for users with very small or very large hands.